Work machines are used in a variety of contexts to perform work in a variety of industries such as the construction, agricultural, and forestry industries. Examples of work machines include dozers, front end loaders, backhoes, dump trucks, rock crushers, excavators, tractors, combines, skidders, knuckleboom log loaders, and swing machines. Many work machines are driven or controlled by an operator and are both complex and costly machines.
Many types of events can occur with respect to work machines. Examples of such types of events include operational events and non-operational events. An operational event occurs during operation of the work machine and may be an internal operational event, such as a failure of an internal component of the work machine, or an external operational event, such as the work machine becoming oriented in a way that threatens a rollover. A non-operational event occurs when the work machine is not operating on a jobsite. Examples of non-operational events include theft, vandalism, or other types of mischief.
Since work machines are generally costly machines to fix or replace, it is advantageous to identify or capture event information as quickly as possible such that remedies can be provided. When such events occur, the operator is often not in a position to know exactly what happened. However, in many jobsites, there is often pressure from the job schedule to quickly determine and remedy the cause of an event. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide work machine event capture that quickly captures comprehensive work machine event information such that the events can be addressed more quickly and comprehensively.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.